


SnowDragon

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Snow Day, Snow-Dragons, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon has a little fun on a snowy day. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SnowDragon

Dragon's sleeping was immediately interrupted from something cold landing on his nose. His eyes blearily opened to see the beginnings of a snowfall, the first one that winter, drifting down from the gray sky. The mesmerizing flakes swirled around him, momentarily blanketing everything with quiet. For a second, the reptile held out a hand, watching the snow gather when an amusing idea popped into his head. His paws worked quickly to gather up the snow that was falling on the wall, packing it into a large sphere before heading down to the practice yard to stack it up into a mound.

* * *

 

Jane came strolling out of the kitchens, wrapping her cloak around her to keep warm. The flecks of snow were still falling, covering the castle with a white cloak all its own. The other members of the castle would probably either enjoy the snow like her, or do whatever they could to keep inside on the chilly day. She turned into the archway, and stopped short as her eyes were met with one of the oddest sights that she had ever seen.

"Dragon?" She asked, surprise and amusement evident in her voice. The reptile, so absorbed in what he was doing, hadn't notice her approach until now, and obviously didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. Jumping a few feet in the air, he tried to block his brewing project from Jane's view.

"L-Lovely weather we're having?" He ad-libbed, snow collecting on his head as he stood in front of what looked like a sizeable amount of snow that appeared to be a-

"Dragon?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a-?"

"No! It is not a snow-short-life! It is much more dignified than..."

"You made a snow-dragon?" Jane asked, cutting into her reptilian friend's rant. Dragon paused, pulling away so she could see the full icy sculpture. It was a perfect replica of the fire-breather[lying down, of course], but with a few small differences. For one, it was smaller, and the steadily falling snow was starting obstruct some of the features. Dragon let out an irritated snort as his creation started to lose its perfection.

"Just made it! Can it not stay as is for a few minutes?!" Dragon groused as he set about, fixing and repacking some of the edges. Jane chuckled lightly at the amusing situation before heading over to give her friend a hand.


End file.
